Seabreeze/Galeria
Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Seabreeze shouting orders S4E16.png Seabreeze sees incoming leaf S4E16.png Seabreeze yelling S4E16.png Seabreeze shouting at spinning Breezies S4E16.png Seabreeze directing out of control Breezies S4E16.png Fluttershy setting the Breezies down S4E16.png Seabreeze talking to Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "all kinds of creatures" S4E16.png Seabreeze unamused S4E16.png Seabreeze "you must be so proud" S4E16.png Seabreeze scorning other Breezies S4E16.png Fluttershy "it's not your fault" S4E16.png Spike apologizing to Fluttershy S4E16.png Spike hugging Fluttershy S4E16.png Breezies grumbling at Spike S4E16.png Spike "just gonna stay over here" S4E16.png Fluttershy with the Breezies S4E16.png Seabreeze concerned S4E16.png Seabreeze grumbling in Breezie language S4E16.png Seabreeze "we will never get home" S4E16.png Seabreeze "why do we have to need magic" S4E16.png Seabreeze berating Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy arguing with Seabreeze S4E16.png Seabreeze "they have no idea what they're doing" S4E16.png Seabreeze pouting S4E16.png Fluttershy offering Breezies a snack S4E16.png Seabreeze insulting other Breezies S4E16.png Seabreeze "we would be safe at home!" S4E16.png Seabreeze in tears S4E16.png Seabreeze sad S4E16.png Seabreeze longing for home S4E16.png Seabreeze exasperated S4E16.png Seabreeze takes saxophone away S4E16.png Seabreeze "why are you spending your time on this" S4E16.png Fluttershy telling Breezies it's time to go S4E16.png Seabreeze flying away S4E16.png Seabreeze swept by the wind S4E16.png Seabreeze unable to fly straight S4E16.png Dr. Hooves with 3D glasses walking with Rose S4E16.png Seabreeze struggling to fly S4E16.png Seabreeze dodging falling acorns S4E16.png Seabreeze shielding himself S4E16.png Seabreeze flies into a beehive S4E16.png Seabreeze surrounded by bees S4E16.png Seabreeze on a tree branch S4E16.png Seabreeze hanging onto tree branch S4E16.png Seabreeze cornered by bees S4E16.png Seabreeze looking up at Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "back off my Breezie friend" S4E16.png Fluttershy dressed as a bee S4E16.png Fluttershy angry with the bees S4E16.png Fluttershy and grateful Seabreeze S4E16.png Seabreeze thanks Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "one tiny acorn is a threat" S4E16.png Seabreeze explains his case S4E16.png Fluttershy realizing her mistake S4E16.png Seabreeze "nobreezie ever listens to me!" S4E16.png Seabreeze depressed S4E16.png Seabreeze "what about those bees" S4E16.png Rainbow glow on Seabreeze's wing S4E16.png Seabreeze jumps onto Fluttershy's hoof S4E16.png Fluttershy flying back to the cottage S4E16.png Seabreeze flapping in Fluttershy's mane S4E16.png Fluttershy slows down for Seabreeze S4E16.png Fluttershy "had to rescue Seabreeze" S4E16.png Fluttershy telling it like it is S4E16.png Seabreeze glaring at the Breezies S4E16.png Fluttershy being firm with the Breezies S4E16.png Breezies leaving the cottage S4E16.png Seabreeze nodding to Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "there are too few of them" S4E16.png Fluttershy "face the breeze together" S4E16.png Twilight looking closely at the Breezies S4E16.png Twilight's magic surges S4E16.png Twilight casting transformation magic S4E16.png Fluttershy speaking Breezie language S4E16.png Mane 6 and Seabreeze fluttering S4E16.png Breezie group flying over grassland S4E16.png Breezie group flying over snowy field S4E16.png Breezie group flying over desert S4E16.png Seabreeze and Breezie Fluttershy looking behind S4E16.png Seabreeze offering encouragement S4E16.png Seabreeze "those things I said" S4E16.png Seabreeze "I believe in you" S4E16.png|"I believe in you." Seabreeze supporting other Breezies S4E16.png Breezie group in a waterfall valley S4E16.png Breezie group enters cliff opening S4E16.png Seabreeze pointing to portal S4E16.png Seabreeze reunites with his family S4E16.png Seabreeze holding his newborn child S4E16.png Fluttershy saying goodbye to the Breezies S4E16.png Fluttershy being given a flower S4E16.png Seabreeze giving Fluttershy a flower S4E16.png Seabreeze puts flower in Fluttershy's mane S4E16.png Fluttershy hugging Seabreeze S4E16.png Breezies waving goodbye S4E16.png Seabreeze winking S4E16.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2 Breezies in Let the Rainbow Remind You S4E26.png Breezies watching the friendship rainbow S4E26.png en:Seabreeze/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens